Another Cliché Maid Costume
by chuuyass
Summary: Chuuya and Atsushi decide to not go out to any Halloween parties so they stay home instead, but Chuuya decides to whip out a costume he wants Atsushi to wear and of course Atsushi has to comply to his gorgeous, blue eyed ginger; even if the costume is stupid. (Atsushi is a trans male btw)


"Please Atsushi! Please come out and show me… it was my idea for you to wear the outfit so you have nothing to be embarrassed about, I know I'll love it!" his voice yells for me from outside of the closet door. Our walk-in closet is large so, luckily, I was able to change into this skimpy outfit alone and hide my embarrassment. Instead of going to a Halloween party this year Chuuya and I decided to stay home and just relax… that was until Chuuya brought out a costume for me and insisted I wear it for him. I was completely against the idea but he gets away with anything with his shiny blue eyes, I give in to his wants far too easily. The costume is officially in place and I glance at myself in the full-length mirror that's attached to the back of the door, I expect to be completely mortified but to my surprise it's actually not half bad. The dress feels too short but it does look kind of nice, I don't feel too bad about this idea now.

"Okay, here we go," I whisper to myself as I place a hand on the doorknob but before I go out I call, "close your eyes!"

"Fine…" Chuuya's voice trails off, his tone sounding slightly annoyed. "Okay, they're closed, please come out!"

With one final breath to try and relieve some of my nerves I open the door and peek my head out, Chuuya actually listened, he's sat on our bed with his eyes shut. I feel a bit of relief wash over me at the sight and I quietly make my way to our bed. Once I reach the edge I grab his hands and lightly pull, he follows and I lead him to sit on the edge of the bed. I place his hands on my waist and he instantly smirks, it makes me blush, "okay, you can open your eyes now."

When his eyes open he quickly gives my body a once over and his eyes go wide, his hands trail up my sides then back down, feeling my body underneath the layers of fabric. His choice of costume was your cliché maid outfit, I was highly against such a tacky costume choice but he absolutely insisted on seeing me in it. The dress is short with frills both at the end of the skirt and along the top of the hem that completely exposes both of my shoulders. There's corset ties along the back so it's form-fitting and it came with frilly thigh high socks. Chuuya seems to love the whole ensemble as his fingers and his eyes trail over every inch, pulling at the hemlines and frills, lightly grazing my skin and lighting a fire within me.

"I knew you would look incredible," Chuuya says with a wink, his hands grip my waist and he pulls me onto his lap, my legs on either side of his hips. I wrap my arms around his neck and meet him in the middle for a kiss, his lips are always so soft and inviting, making me need more and more and leaving me lightheaded every time we touch. His grip on my waist slides around my back and down to my ass where he gives me a firm squeeze and I moan against his mouth, I feel the smirk on his lips and he bites mine in response, making me gasp at the sting. "Do you like it?"

"I-I don't mind it actually…" I admit and Chuuya kisses me again, taking over my mouth at once and I moan again, grinding my hips down against his at the sensation that shoots through me. Now it's his turn to moan and the rough sound of it only turns me on more. I start to grind my hips along him at a slow pace and I feel him begin to become hard underneath me, his grip on my ass keeps me moving even more and our kisses become even hotter as his tongue takes over my mouth, stroking against mine and skimming the roof of my mouth.

"I'm glad you like it, maybe you'll wear it for me again sometime," he says against my mouth before he holds me tight and flips us over. My back hits the mattress with a light thud and his body hovers just over mine, just far enough to tease me. His fingers land on my exposed chest and slowly trail down, his eyes follow as they skim over the fabric and down, when they make it to my panties underneath I instantly blush as they barely touch. "I think you like it more than you'll admit," he says with a smirk as he rubs along my panties, feeling how wet I am and I feel my face begin to burn red. He gives me a quick but hard kiss to my lips before they travel down, biting at my neck as his fingers start rubbing along me against fabric, the indirect contact alone has me almost shaking and I didn't realize how desperate I was until now. All of his teasing and this stupid maid costume seems to have gotten to me more than I would have thought possible.

"Chuuya please, I-I need-" I start but before I can finish his fingers swiftly slip inside my panties and two are inside me, moving at a slow pace and touching everywhere I need, my voice is cut off instantly. I move to grip at his hair and pull at it as my pleasure builds, my hips grind against his hand automatically, and the faster he moves the more my desperation grows. With a pull to his hair I remove my hands and reach down to Chuuya's jeans, practically ripping them open. "Chuuya, fuck me pleaseee!"

"Mmm well aren't you being forward tonight, but I'll give you what you want because you're being so good for me. Move up the bed," he orders with a final bite to my neck and I yelp as I obey. I slide up and lean against our pillows and I watch as Chuuya stands on the ground; he makes quick work of his clothes and as much as I love watching him strip I'm glad he was fast because I'm far too desperate. When his eyes meet mine he gives me his usual grin and it makes me blush. He joins me on the bed and sits between my legs, gripping my thighs and pushing them up closer to my stomach before he uses this position to pull me down the bed and closer to himself. His hands on my thighs squeeze the muscle there for a moment before he moves up, removes my panties, and tosses them aside before grabbing my hands and pinning them to the bed on either side of my head.

"Please," I whisper and I feel my eyes sting from both anticipation and aching desperation. With a kiss to my lips Chuuya begins to slide into me at a tantalizingly slow pace and I feel like I could faint. When his hips finally hit mine I feel the tears in my eyes threaten to spill as relief washes over me, I feel full and complete and entirely Chuuya's and my heart begins to race. "Ch-chuuya," I begin as I try and speak but his lips silence me, kissing me deep as he drags his length slowly out of me, leaving just the tip in and I practically scream in frustration when he doesn't continue moving. "I swear to god if you don't move…"

"What will you do hmm?" he challenges with a smirk. I wrap my legs around his waist and before he can realize my intentions I push him back into me with my heels on his ass, his grip on my hands squeezes even harder as he groans, his head resting on my shoulder. "Fuck 'Sushi, I almost came right there," he says, completely out of breath, before he finally starts moving and he begins a rapid and harsh pace. His hips all but smack into my ass with every thrust and my moans are loud against his mouth, he continues to kiss me as best as he can with his movements, his teeth grazing my lip again and again. "You feel way too fucking good baby," he rasps against my mouth.

"I-I need more, p-please Chuuya," I moan as my previous tears begin to trail down my skin, everything feels far too good and overwhelming but I still need more, I always need more.

"Mmm, you're so needy and impatient," he says with a harsh bite on my lower lip and my breathing hitches for a second. He slows his pace down by half, dragging his length in and out so slowly I feel like I could scream in frustration. When I manage to open my eyes I see his already watching me, he gives me a smirk which I answer with a pout and he laughs. "You're adorable, how could I ever deny you," he responds with a kiss to my lips and the moan I release is practically a whine.

One of his hands leaves mine and maneuvers one of my legs onto his shoulder before gripping my hand again, then his opposite hand moves from its position to my clit where he begins to rub as he thrusts even deeper inside of me from this position. His pace returns to its relentless rhythm again and this new position and added sensation from his fingers has me sobbing, coming apart from the inside out, and I feel like my entire body is his because it is. Everything I feel, every sensation shooting through my body, it's all because of him and he knows only he can make me come undone so entirely. "Fuck you feel so good, so tight, I'm not going to last much longer," he admits against my lips before his mouth travels to my neck where he bites and kisses and licks all over; guaranteeing that I will have marks I'll have to try and conceal.

"Y-you feel so good too, cum for me, p-please Chuuya," I moan out as he slams into me even harder, his fingers on my clit move even faster, and I feel myself getting closer and closer to climax too. He bites into my neck and his teeth stay planted deep in my skin as he thrusts into me with one more hard thrust and then he's coming inside of me, his bite on my neck piercing down even harder and his grip on my hand squeezing even tighter. His hips continue to grind into me as he cums, his fingers still moving on my clit even through his blinding orgasm and I can feel myself begin to tighten around him. He releases my neck from his bite then his eyes are locked on mine, they're dark blue and hazy and determined.

"Come on my sweet, little tiger, be good and cum for me," Chuuya pleads, his voice rough and deep. His fingers on my clit start to move in a distinct pattern, exactly how I like it and he knows it far too well. I feel my legs begin to shake and I bite my lip to try and keep from sobbing even further though I know it won't help. Chuuya's eyes stay fixed on mine and I know he wants me to keep mine on him too, I try my best to do so until my climax hits me like a freight train and I'm cumming hard around him. My back arches off the bed entirely, I grip his hair with my free hand and pull hard, the tears that have been softly trailing down my cheeks now flow fully, my voice is caught in my throat as my breath hitches; silent moans shake my body but my mind is screaming his name again and again. Every sensation I'm feeling right now only heightens my ecstasy; feeling Chuuya still inside of me, his body over mine, his hard grip on my hand, and his fingers on me; every little thing has me seeing even more stars and sends electric shocks through my body. His fingers slow down as I begin to breathe again, his pace coaxing out ever last bit of my orgasm until I'm begging him to stop touching me due to oversensitivity. He kisses me sweetly, his lips grazing mine lazily but with a loving caress as he pulls himself out of me. We both gasp at the loss of contact and Chuuya kisses me one more time before collapsing face down on the bed beside me.

"Jesus Christ Atsushi, you're going to be the death of me," he groans into the pillow he's fallen into and I can't help but giggle.

"You're the one who wanted the stupid maid outfit."

"As stupid as it is you look incredible in it," Chuuya admits as he rolls over slightly to face me. I brush his messy hair out of his face and he blushes slightly, "I think you liked it just as much as me though."

"Yeah maybe, at least it's comfortable," I confide and it makes Chuuya grin.

"Good, I'm glad, because I definitely want you to wear it again."


End file.
